


Swinging Across Dimensions

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, F/F, F/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin and Lucina engage in some wife swapping with Corrin and Azura, nobody has any idea just how intense things will get, all the way up to Corrin's dragon form getting involved in the fun. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Across Dimensions

Swapping wives seemed like a wonderful idea to Corrin and Robin, as well as to their girls, but it seemed fair to start things off with a kiss between the couples first, the two white-haired men both giving their adoring wives one final deep kiss, perhaps the last familiar and sane thing they would do all night before the girls broke away. As the two men lay down on their backs, the two blue haired women met in the middle of their little exchange, sharing a kiss between each other that was anything but chaste, openly slipping each other the tongue both to rile their boys up and to get a better feel for things, before finally they each climbed into the lap of the other's husband and went in for kisses with them too.

Corrin's hands settled eagerly onto Lucina's hips, holding firmly onto them as she leaned down to kiss him, while Robin went right for Azura's ass with his own unchaste grip as the dancer lay atop him. Both had bee eyeing the other's wife all night, the agreement to do this something they had all decided on together a few days earlier, and the anticipation was killing them. It made these kisses just as intense as the one the girls shared, as new experiences lit up all of four of the swingers with delight.

"How about some friendly competition?" Azura asked as she pulled back from Robin's lips, the songstress's hands settled onto his chest as she pulled herself up and straddled him, looking over to Lucina with a surprisingly wide smile for the usually stoic performer. "A race to see who can get the other man off faster."

Lucina smiled in return, liking the sound of that as she braced herself atop Corrin, rather delighted by the way the prince felt beneath her, the thick cock brushing against her firm ass definitely one to compare to her husband's, almost identical, and that was in no way a bad thing as both Robin and Corrin were quite gifted. "I accept," she said, never one to turn down a challenge. "But what does the winner get?"

"They get fucked by Corrin and I at the same time," Robin suggested, smiling widest of all, as he offered up a 'punishment' to the loser that left him and Corrin certainly benefiting from the prize no matter what.

"And," Corrin added, "The loser has to eat the other out and clean them while they get none of the fun.""

The terms had been laid out by everyone together, and there was an antsiness about the room, a desire to get started that they couldn't wait to indulge in, and it seemed everyone was itching to go for it, squirming about and waiting for the right time to go, even if there wasn't really a 'right' time to begin a swingers' orgy that wasn't just going for it, and as the girls agreed to the terms, they both took the initiative and impaled themselves onto the cocks of the first men they had ever taken into them that they weren't married to, gasping in delight at the feeling of thick cocks penetrating them deep as they gripped firmly to the chests of the men in question.

Lucina was a straightforward and no-nonsense woman, which meant that as she held tightly onto Corrin's chest, she went quick and fast, the thick cock filling her slick, tight pussy up and stretching her out something familiar feeling enough that she was undaunted and eager to get going, to show off and impress the prince with her capability. Up and down she moved, getting into something fast and steady, using her strength to help carry her slender body up and down rapidly atop Corrin's, all while she held tightly onto his chest. "You're a good match for Robin," she said, cheeks lighting up a little bit as she remembered that despite how familiar the size felt, it was not her husband inside of her, and she had never been with a man other than him.

"And you feel amazing." Corrin held tightly onto the blue-haired princess, staring up her body, all lean muscle and very slight curves, but he was all too happy to enjoy her body anyway, her pussy clinging tightly around his cock as she moved with a speed he wasn't used to, all of her strength put toward trying to win the race through rapid, desperate bouncing on his dick. The only sex he'd ever had was with Azura, and this was nothing like he was used to, groaning and shivering as he thrust up into Lucina, watching her heave and bounce, the smile on her face broad as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

Sitting proudly atop Robin, Azura went for something different, using the grace of a dancer to give a sultry, finesse driven fuck to Robin as she leaned her arms back, pushing her chest--more ample than Lucina's--forward as she swayed about, her hips rolling as she worked her way up and down his cock. She could tell looking over toward Lucina that the princess was a more aggressive kind of woman, and so she sought to get Robin off first not with frantic, desperate speed, but with something more skillful, something rooted in her ability to move like the water and dance on his lap excitedly. Back and forth her hips rolled, and her body heaved, having no problem at all with the bounce of her breasts as his eyes drew up toward them; they were in no way massive, but she had a little more than Lucina, and it was enough to give them a perky little heave that Robin's gaze kept drifting up to.

But the entirety of Azura was what the tactician couldn't keep his eyes off of. "You're so graceful," he groaned, hands remaining at his sides, not wanting to guide or interrupt any of the lurid dance that she was so eagerly performing atop him as she moved fluidly. It was so different from what Lucina would do, not that he didn't adore how Lucina rode his lap, but the newness of what she was doing to him made it such an exciting experience, staring up in reverence at the songstress and her intimate performance, at everything her body was doing. The roll of her hips and the arching of her back in particular drew his eyes, and he was happier now than ever that he had agreed to do this.

"Thank you," Azura said, hands reaching down to grip him tightly as she bucked faster and harder, really getting into something fervid and incredible atop his lap as she looked down at a new face, one unfamiliar to her in such a state of intimacy, but the feeling of his adoring eyes on her, the way that he looked at her with such reverence as she moved, was stirring all sorts of excitable sensations up within her as she kept the motion up steadily.

Both women worked quickly to try and get the other's husband off, heaving atop their long, thick cocks and carelessly embracing the thrill of partner swapping. Moans filled the room without shame as they each found intimacy with someone new, and the ease with which they took to it and moved eagerly felt like the best possible thing to embrace as it came naturally to them, the pleasure and the bliss leaving them in a deluge of carnal indulgence.

But someone had to cum first, and as much as Lucina's frantic, speed over style approach was the mark of someone with not much experience but plenty of power, it was able to win over Corrin with a few second over Azura's. The Nohrian prince yelled out as he thrust up into Lucina one last time, grabbing hold of her hips and slamming her down, burying himself balls deep into her pussy and unloading with a needy, excited groan. His dick twitched as it gushed forward with a jet of hot spunk that filled her up hot and hard, leaving Lucina to yell and tremble as her spine arched back, her own orgasm coming down hard on her in turn. Beside them, Azura actually came before Robin, and the massaging of her vaginal lining around his cock was enough to make him fill the musician up with a hot load of his own as her dance came to a rapid, bucking crescendo before she slumped down breathless atop him.

"I won," Lucina gasped, shuddering as she looked toward Azura, who smiled back at her.

"Congratulations." To show there were no hard feelings, Azura leaned in, grabbing Lucina's head and pulling her to meet in the middle for another deep, sloppy kiss completely without control or decency. "It will be my treat to clean you out." She'd already gone for a kiss, which made it an even bigger surprise when she caught the significantly stronger royal by surprise, driving her down onto the bed off to the side of the boys, pinning her to the large mattress and going for her lips once more, now in a dominant position over her as she aggressively kissed at the woman.

Lucina embraced it, letting Azura go rabidly at her lips for just a moment longer, enjoying the gorgeous dancer's warmth and softness. But even better was when she kissed her way quickly down her body, adoring the small breasts and the taut core on her way down to her sloppy pussy, looking quite well fucked and trickling with the pearly white seed of Azura's husband. “I'll return the favour later, I promise." The kisses down her stomach in particular left her shivering in delight as hands grasped her thighs and spread her legs wide, the touch gentler than Robin's, more tender as Azura balanced hunger and softness effortlessly.

With more desperation than grace, Azura shocked Lucina and Robin with just how eagerly she buried her face down between Lucina's legs and began to hungrily devour her pussy, licking deep and fast into her slick hole as she savoured the taste immediately upon her tongue, the tart flavour of pussy mingling with the saltiness of Corrin's cum. It formed an interesting combination that she found herself eager for more of as her grip squeezed Lucina's firm thighs tightly, face pressing down deep, burying its way in and ready giving her a thorough eating out.

Robin and Corrin both stared in delight at their wives engaged in sexual activity, but what really drew their attention was Azura's firm, perky ass held high as she lay with her rear end high up, swaying back and forth as Robin's cum trickled from her own thoroughly used hole. The two men turned to each other with a wicked gleam in their eyes, both suddenly getting the same idea, and they stepped forward to indulge in it happily. Kneeling down behind the singer, they both began to stroke their own cocks, knelt from angles that allowed their heads to point directly to one of her perky cheeks each, quickly stroking along as they watched from a better vantage point both Azura's ravenous devouring of Lucina, and the darker blue-haired princess's expressions of absolute bliss.

Azura didn't have that great an idea what she was doing as she ate Lucina out, but instinct seemed to carry her very well through the moment as she surrendered to whatever whims came to her. Her tongue slithered deep into Lucina's pussy, the taste of her husband's cock undeniable and helping keep something about her first experience eating a woman out familiar. There was nothing about paying up her end of the deal that didn't demand all of the effort she could give, throwing her all into the new experience with the intent desire to really live through what the night was shaping up into. As cocks occasionally prodded down against her ass, slick and sticky as the men both stroked their shafts as hard and fast as they could, eager to paint her ass in cum. And she was ready to let them.

Receiving the best and most intense attention of anyone in the room, Lucina was a noisy wreck, cheeks lit up and bright pink as she squirmed on the bed, holding tightly onto Azura's shoulder and her head. "That feels amazing," she moaned, feeling the tongue slithering about within her, seizing every little bit of spunk left inside of her slick punk snatch, and she was treated to something amazing, not knowing it was Azura's first time eating pussy, as she did so with a skill that would definitely have never led her to imagine she didn't know what she was doing. Drawing closer by the minute toward release, Lucina breathed harder and faster, clutching tighter to Azura as she moaned in delight.

The songstress kept eagerly at work, admiring the way Lucina's gorgeous body moved right up to that final second when she lost herself, when she cried out in delight, spine arching and gasping as she quivered against the tongue pressing firmly into her snatch, lapping up the slick nectar leaking out of her drenched, needy pussy. Azura was glad to help, and she realized she had been giving more help than that as her hips wiggled just in time to feel the splattering of two loads against her ass cheeks, as Robin and Corrin both came and blew their loads onto her perky behind, painting it with thick strands of hot cum that stuck to her soft skin as she moaned, pulling slowly back up from Lucina's pussy and looking over her shoulder with quim dripping down her chin. "Is that to everybody's satisfaction?"

'Absolutely," Robin said, pressing his cock against the perky cheek and smearing some of the cum he'd left onto it across her skin.

"Good," Azura licked her lips and pulled back as she looked to Corrin. "I want you to shift. Lucina should have a chance to experience it at least once." She smiled, pulling back and leaving Lucina gasping as she looked to Robin, who looked at her with similar surprise, knowing what Azura was alluding to.

"Are you serious?" Lucina asked, chewing her lip frantically, eyes shifting to the smiling Corrin, then to the steady Azura. "Can it even fit?"

"I take it all the time," Azura said nonchalantly, grasping her husband's still rigid cock and smiling. "It's an amazing feeling. Quite a bit bigger than this, but it's absolutely worth it. I'll even help you get it ready." She turned toward Corrin, that last remark more for him than anything else. "And then Robin can still enjoy you from behind. Everyone wins." She looked back and forth between her husband and the woman she'd just eaten out, and slowly they both started to nod in turn, Azura excitedly pulling back.

Corrin took a deep breath and shifted almost immediately into his massive dragon form, lying on his back as he grew much larger, stepping off of the bed and thankful for the vast emptiness of royal bedrooms as he shifted into a massive silver and blue dragon standing proudly over the others, letting out a roar of excitement as he rolled onto his back to allow the girls forward, his massive cock standing upright and intimidating. It was huge, and Lucina let out a gasp as she looked then to Azura, who had just said she took it regularly; 'quite a bit bigger' was rather understating what she was looking at, and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

But before Lucina could say anything, Azura grabbed the princess by the wrist and pulled her down to where Corrin's cock stood proudly. In truth, it was proportionately much smaller on the massive dragon body, having not grown as much as the rest of Corrin, but it was certainly quite the monster to a regular human woman regardless. "You'll be fine, trust me," she said softly, pecking Lucina on the cheek before she licked her way up the cock and guided Lucina to do the same. "We'll prepare him together, and then you'll get both our husbands, and the fuck of a life time. What's there to complain about?'

The logic was sound, and Lucina trusted Azura enough to believe her when she said that she took it regularly and that she wasn't just messing with her. Whether sane or not, the songstress was a regular indulger of dragon cock, and with that in mind, she readied herself, taking a deep breath as she pressed forward, grasping the large draconic shaft and licking her way up from the base all the way to the tip, which really let sink in just how much cock there was here to work with, but she refused to let that stop her. "I can do this," she told herself, as Azura began to lick as well.

The two princesses both began to lick all over the cock, showering it in slick tongue affection as they moaned against it, working it happily over. Smearing it with saliva and getting it wet would help it go in smoother, and the act of the two women sharing a cock like this was getting them both quite riled up, tongues carelessly meeting in the middle, sharing sloppy kisses as they got sloppier and messier in giving him a double blowjob. Up at the tip, they would take turns slurping on the foremost few inches of it, swapping it back and forth between mouths as their hands rubbed their spit into the shaft, preparing it all readily and taking their sweet time in going at Corrin's shaft. After the moment they had just shared, all boundaries felt shattered between each other, maybe even more so than they felt with the other's husband, and that helped them comfortably lavish Corrin's shaft with all of the loving attention they could muster.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Robin had no problem with waiting for them to finish up, admiring the view of two gorgeous women sharing a dragon dick, kissing and holding each other as they readied themselves. Lucina had won, and with Corrin claiming her pussy again, that left him to drill her amazing ass, which he stared at almost as much as Azura's cum-smeared behind. Both had quite lovely backsides, though very different in shape, with Lucina a much more fit woman and having a taut, muscular rear to match, incredibly firm, while Azura's was rounder, still toned but with more curve to it and the faintest bit more bounce as she hadn't worked the muscles to quite the level of hardness and strength. Either ass would have been an absolute delight to fuck to fuck, and he hoped by the end of the night to experience both of them.

Up and down their tongues worked, lapping at Corrin's throbbing shaft, which drew quickly closer toward release; of all the orgasms he'd had so far, the combination of a dragon's sensitivity and two tongues worshiping his dick at once were factor that he was struggling to fight against, not wanting to blow his load too quickly as he savoured the amazing feeling of two princesses licking his cock all over, kissing and sucking and just doing everything they could to leave him a twisting, excited mess on his back, roaring as his head swayed about excitedly. There was no holding out forever, and the pressure was bad enough, but when he turned his gaze toward the girls, saw both sets of eyes staring at him as they lapped at his shaft, it was all over.

Corrin came with a mighty roar, his cock throbbing and twitching as it gushed upward, Azura grabbing Lucina a little roughly as she made sure that both of them were right there at the tip to take the massive facial spurting upward. Thick, burning hot cum splattered onto their faces and in their hair, treating them to the stickiest, most spunk-laden situation Lucina had ever been a part of, but which Azura only knew as 'a night in' for how often she felt it. All the while, the dragon prince squirmed and twisted happily about, groaning in hot delight at the feeling of release and satisfaction throbbing through him.

Azura pecked Lucina on the cheeks before she used her firm grip to guide the princess up to her knees, then to climb onto Corrin. "Just take it slow and breathe deep, you'll be fine." She gave Lucina a surprisingly quick and smug swat on the ass as she guided her up to the tip of Corrin's head, which pressed against the pussy he'd already fucked under much less intense circumstances earlier, but which now suddenly seemed a bit less ready for him than she'd been initially.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Lucina sank down slowly, determined to take the dragon dick down deep, reckless and risky but not the least bit worried as she sank down, ready to take some risks for the sake of yet another new sexual experience. Azura was right; it wasn't that hard when she was there, and slowly, she sank down the incredibly thick cock, gasping as she took it down, feeling it fill her and stretch her much more than she'd been before. Her spine arched and her head rolled back, Azura quickly climbing onto her husband to face her and calm her down with kisses at her neck and supportive hands at her hips. "I can do this," she said to herself as she continued down.

Slowly, she took each inch down into her pussy, until she was all the way down and gasping out in shock and delight at the sensation of utter fullness suddenly upon her, overbearing and intense. She drew a needy shudder, trembling as she clung tightly to Azura, each inch filling her now like she'd never been before, reaching deep into her and stretching her out. But it felt amazing, and she yelled out in delight. "Oh, Naga yes! Please, Robin, come here. Fill me even more, this feels amazing, but I need more!"

"You heard the princess," Azura said, looking over Lucina's shoulder at Corrin as she grabbed hold of her ass cheeks and spread them wide, revealing the Ylissean's puckered pink hole to her husband. "She needs more." As long as she was able to keep a position of shot calling and guiding among the situation, she didn't mind too much that she was being flagrantly ignored and denied orgasm after the bed. She'd get hers eventually, it was just a matter of time.

Robin nodded, stepping forward excitedly as he grabbed hold of his wife's hips, cock slick and ready as he pushed forward into her ass, groaning as he felt just how tight Lucina was. Corrin's cock was filling her up so much that even her ass felt extra firm as it hugged the cock forcing it open, and Lucina howled in delight as she felt her very first double penetration as a result. "Oh Naga," Robin groaned in agreement with Lucina, so glad now that they had done this. He wasn't the least bit jealous about the way that Corrin and his dragon cock filled Lucina up so much; it simply meant he'd have to find other ways to pick up the slack.

Unable to do much thrusting, Corrin mostly lay on his back, savouring the amazing feeling of Lucina's prime pussy slick around his throbbing cock as Azura sat atop him as well, her slick mound pushing down against his skin as the more experienced lover of dragons guided Lucina up and down her husband's shaft. It felt amazing, and Corrin filling her ass up only doubled down on the excitement of it, as all three participants in the double penetration of Lucina were feeling the delight of both her holes being claimed for the first time. It left the room filling once more with noisy groans as the movements all settled comfortably into a good rhythm dictated by Azura.

The princesses gladly kissed as Lucina bucked back and forth, Corrin remaining steady but Robin thrusting excitedly into her ass. She felt wonderful, and it was made only better by the fact that she had someone sweet to hold onto in Azura as they licked dragon cum off each others' faces to fuel their sloppy kisses, surrendered utterly to something carnal and wild that the two couples could not have ever dreamt of accomplishing together. This was something amazing and completely beyond what any of them had ever felt before, and the writhing was something that even Azura was getting caught up with as she was swayed by the passion of the room, knowing that soon enough, working off her loss would be done and she could focus on getting some pleasure too. But at the same time, she had come to adore Lucina and Robin enough that helping them and Corrin get off first was something she was more than happy to spend her time doing.

Everything came to a head so quickly it may as well have been spontaneous for everyone involved, who yelled out in hot unison as orgasm delight surged across their heaving bodies. It was all so fast, but every cry of delight from the Ylisseans was dwarfed by the powerful draconic roar as Lucina bucked, being held down in place by both Robin and Azura so that as the mighty dragon came once more, just as plentiful and heavy as last time, she was in place to take all of that burning hot dragon spunk deep into her spasming pussy. Robin's load may not have been a flood of cum flooding her womb, but he filled her ass up plenty, groaning as creampieing Lucina's sweet ass was hardly something he would ever complain about, especially with her bucking and twisting about so desperately.

Lucina was breathless, gasping for air as she leaned back against Robin, who along with Azura began to kiss at the ragged girl's cheeks. She remained atop Corrin's still rigid cock for a moment to gather herself, his shaft keeping her pussy plugged, and once she pulled up, it all began to spill out of her quickly. "Oh, Naga..." She shivered, settling happily down as she savoured the affection being given to her from all directions. It was all due to having been the 'star' of everything so far that night, but it was for her that everything clicked first, that maybe this was the beginning of being not two couples swapping partners, but a much broader and fascinating unit.


End file.
